warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
This is a page for all charart for approval. Feel free to comment on someone's cat. Please re-upload your charart every time there is a concern or comment. Please put topics on Heading 2 and the name of the cat with the words "For Approval". Only a total of 5 (five) images per user may be up for approval at one time. If you have another one to put up, please wait until one of your other images is approved. Russetpelt~ For Approval Comments for ShadowClan's deputy? Her lineart wasn't working, so I was forced to color her in, pixel by pixel. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I love it! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) That's understandable. Lineart can be hard to work with at times. I like the color of her fur. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 13:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks :) She's suppose to be Russetfur's descendent. Leaf? Eagle? River? NightfernMerry Christmas 14:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Heartsong ~ For Approval Introducing Heartsong, Flamethrower's loyal mate, and mother of his kits. I originally had her as a gray she-cat, but changed her to challenge my skills a bit more. Stripes are not my best area, I can tell. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Adorable! Blur and smudge the stipe down her back though, it's a little too.. what's the word?... noticeable? Wait, is it a stipe or shading? NightfernMerry Christmas 20:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It's supposed to be a stripe. But it looks like crap. I'll take care of it now. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 13:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-uploaded I made the stripe a bit less visible. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 13:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, a lot better. River? Eagle? Leaf? NightfernMerry Christmas 13:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) This is really good, I can't find anything that needs improvement. -Leafwhisker 19:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, thank you, Leaf! *bows* HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Spottedpaw~ For Approval Spottedpaw of RiverClan. Comments? NightfernMerry Christmas 21:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) We're not sure if we're allowed to comment here, but we might as well. D: Cute. What color are the spots? I think you could make them a tad bigger. E: deres no such ting as improvig 4 dis CF: I like it. I'm quite attracted to golden cats. 3 Days To Christmas! 00:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks the 3 of you. I don't want to make the spots bigger because otherwise it would be a gold-and-black cat, and the spots are black. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Streamkit - For Approval This is Streamkit from Blooming. Also my first charart. -Leafwhisker 22:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Very cute! Smudge the white a lot more, and blur too. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re-uploaded I smudged as much as I could, blurred too. -Leafwhisker 14:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Great job Leaf! Just remember that you should comment on others, and only use 2 colors for the eyes unless it has two color eyes. This is great! NightfernMerry Christmas 14:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) What Nightfern said about the eyes is exactly what I would say. Other then that, this is really good for your first, Leaf! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Windwhisper x Tanshadow ~ For Approval These are Windwhisper and Tanshadow in the prologue of Burgandykit. ﻿2 Days To Christmas! 22:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Erase the ear pink; you don't need it. And blur and smudge the markings. You've got talent, you three! And erase the watermark at the bottom. Remember to capitalize For Approval and put it on the left side of the page. And don't delete your declined ones. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) We like the earpink. and left side of the page means...? Sorry, we can't smudge or blur. We only have MS Paint. We'll se what we can do to make it look more blurred though. 2 Days To Christmas! 01:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED We couldn't do anything about Tanshadow. The colors are too different. But we made progress for Windwhisper. 2 Days To Christmas! 01:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) BTW to see Windwhisper's difference you have to click on the picture to bring it fullsize. 2 Days To Christmas! 01:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) No ear pink. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, y'all, I have MS paint too (that's all I got), but I found this cool online site called Pixlr- it lets you edit FOR FREE online, and I personally think it's better than Photoshop (I use it at school). Checkitout- all you gotta do is Google it. And... no ear pink. xD FP13 December Cheers 02:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC) WHAT'S WRONG WITH EAR PINK??!! 2 Days To Christmas! 19:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine